The Homeless Hell-Raiser
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: I'm back guys. I've started on a new NXT Story with my OC Victoria McKenzie. Hope you guys enjoy this and if you want I'll continue this. I own no-one apart from Victoria. Comment what you think and if I've improved or not :)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I'm back, finally, here and I just hope that I've improved my writing since the last time I uploaded something. I have hardly been on because of college and now that I've finished my course and have a voluntary job at the local Heart Foundation (not the tag team) I have more time to write. Since I last uploaded something here I'm also officially 19 years old as of February.**

 **Anyway I'm obsessed with the amazing developmental territory of NXT and I thought I might as well write one of my OCs debut on NXT, her name is Victoria McKenzie and her reference is the adorable yet badass Jessie McKay, seriously, google image her because she is gorgeous as all hell.** **Hope you guys enjoy this and want to see more of it, comment on what you like and such and my punctuation and things like that may be a bit rusty.**

 **I am a bit worried that this is a bit hard to follow, if it is just let me know and I'll try to make future instalments better but here's a summary** : _Victoria McKenzie is a 20 year old Australian who has made it as a WWE Diva despite being homeless and angry at the world; she has no respect for anyone and believes that the world owes her something. Here's her journey from her NXT TV debut and the twists and turns that take Victoria from homeless thug with a chip on her shoulder to being NXT Women's Champion._

 **I don't own anyone in this apart from Victoria.**

It was the NXT episode just after the most recent Takeover, in which Sasha Banks defeated Becky Lynch in a 20+ minute classic to retain her NXT Women's Championship in a match that ended with Becky being accepted by the Full Sail University fans, who performed a nifty cover of Becky's theme song, much to the disapproval of Corey Graves, but even the former in-ring competitor turned commentator had to respect Becky's in-ring ability.

However there was one young woman who hadn't made her TV debut yet, 20 year old Australian named Victoria McKenzie, who was sitting backstage with tin by her side, Victoria didn't' look like the typical NXT Diva in terms of what she was wearing, her long black hair was messy and unkempt, she had a scowl on her pretty face, she was wearing torn, ripped and dirty jeans with some black wrestling boots.

"Excuse me" Victoria looked up and saw the NXT interviewer Devin Taylor looking down at her as Victoria scowled up at her and held up a jar and pointed at it before saying in her Australian accent "Come on, you yanks are rich so put some cash in here, feel better about yourself."

Devin just sighed and put some coins in the tin as Victoria grinned and brushed her unkempt hair out of her face before looking at it, her smile turned to a look of disgust as she ungratefully looked back at Devin and pulled herself up and glared at the smaller interviewer with disgust and anger as she barked out angrily "That's it!? $5?! Are you havin' a laugh?! This is what makes me sick about this country, so damn rich and wealthy and yet you can't even be bothered to put in $10 in for a homeless kid."

Victoria sighed and rubbed her temple as Devin brushed off Victoria's rudeness and lack of gratitude as the interviewer simply asked the young Australian "Well, you have a match tonight against Becky Lynch, how do you feel about this?"

"I feel fantastic!" Victoria grinned as she placed her arm on Devin's shoulder like a drinking buddy would as she stated with glee in her voice and happiness on her face "Because I'll finally get a WWE paycheck for my TV debut, no more soup kitchens or sleeping in the Full Sail Parking Lot for Victoria McKenzie; and after I beat Becky Lynch maybe I'll get some more cash from our esteemed General Manager William Regal"

Victoria looked at Devin and scowled before shoving Devin out of shot before comically grumbling under her breath "Damn cheap-skate Americans!" as NXT cut to commercial.

 _Later on In the Night_

The opening riffs of True Faith by Anew Revolution hit the PA system in the Full Sail University as the lights started to flicker on and off as Victoria McKenzie came through the curtain and glared at the booing NXT fans in disgust as she overheard the female ring announcer call out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Newcastle, New South Wales, Australia but she now resides in the parking lot of Full Sail University, Victoria McKenzie!" as Victoria angrily lashed out at the jeering and booing fans as the torn jeans wearing gorgeous yet angry young Australian slid into the ring and stomped right over to the ring announcer as she started to slap and bully the girl around to even more boos from the NXT fans.

' _Woah-Oh-Ho-Woah-Oh-Ho'_

The instant that sound hit the PA system, it sent the NXT fans right into a rage of cheers and singing along as 'The Delty Diva' from Dublin, Ireland, Becky Lynch appeared on the stage wearing her steam-punk style goggles on her eyes, her Edge style trench-coat and her fiery orange hair on her crown as Becky bounced on the balls of her feet before she sprinted towards the ring as the ring announcer let out with gusto.

"And her opponent, from Dublin, Ireland, this is Becky Lynch!"

As Becky slid into the ring she was nearly taken down with a clothesline from Victoria, only for the Dublin native to duck the clothesline before she started to lay into Victoria with a series of punches before Becky threw her jacket off and went to work on the homeless Australian only for the taller Victoria to hit Becky with a knee-strike to the ribs to the boos of the fans.

Victoria took advantage of the knee-strike to Becky's ribs by lifting her long legs up and drilling the Dublin native with a big boot right to the face that sent the babyface Lynch down to the mat to boos as Victoria mocked the punk-rock ginger by throwing up the devil horns and performing a Becky Lynch style hair-whip as the unstable homeless Diva carried on her assault.

"Come on Becky, come on" Victoria bellowed out in her Australian accent as she laughed and picked Becky up by her hair before irish-whipping the more experienced NXT Diva off the ropes before Victoria just bulldozed Becky down with a shoulder block as the young woman who resembled a homeless Bella Twin flexed and slapped her own chest before hollering out "Woo baby! How good am I?!"

When the fans responded to her bragging with boos Victoria's cocky smile gave way to a look of distain as she dropped down to cover Becky only for the athletic Irish-woman to bridge up and out of the pin with ease, much to Victoria's surprise as Becky rolled over Victoria's back and rolled the debuting Australian up in a Oklahoma Roll as the referee slid into position, Victoria rolled back to her feet and out of the pin but before Becky could even make up from all fours to her feet, Victoria leaped up and came crashing down back-first onto Becky with a simple but effective seated senton.

Laughing the homeless McKenzie ran a hand through her long and messy hair before athletically kipping up to her feet as she out-stretched her arms and called out with a grin "Victoria McKenzie!" to even more boos from the fans as Victoria just spanked herself before shouting at a section of booing fans "You can all kiss ma' ass" before Victoria arrogantly swaggered over to the downed Becky, brushing Becky's head with her boot to rub it in.

Victoria stood over Becky and again mocked the hair-flip of Becky before calling out in a mocking voice "Oh look at me, I'm Becky Lynch, I can do an armbar!" as Victoria stuck her tongue out and blew a kiss to the downed Becky before grabbing the Irish babyface by her long, orange hair, however she got a shock when Becky suddenly small packaged Victoria to her shock only for Victoria to kick out at a count of 2.

Pulling herself up to her feet, Victoria turned right into a clothesline from Becky, which got the crowd into the chant of _'N-Bex-T'_ as Becky smiled at the cheering fans before throwing Victoria down with another clothesline before she grabbed Victoria's left arm and placed it on her back while Victoria was in a suplex position as Becky threw the homeless Australian over right onto her arm, setting up for her armbar finisher.

Becky kipped up to her feet to a pop from the fans before she seemed to be measuring Victoria as the dazed Australian pulled herself to her feet in the turnbuckle as Becky grinned and measured the jeans wearing McKenzie and charged in, however Victoria grabbed the referee and pulled him in the way, which caused Becky to put on the breaks so she wouldn't smash into the referee.

Victoria grinned and used the distraction and the fact that the referee wasn't looking where he should've been, Victoria poked Becky in the eye to boos from the Full Sail fans while Victoria pulled Becky by her shorts that sent the former associate of Sasha Banks crashing head-first into the middle turnbuckle pad.

Victoria grinned and backed up as Becky slumped in the corner on her knees, Victoria smirked and spanked her own rump before charging in and smashing Becky with her 'buns of steel' in a Uso style hip attack as Becky's head whiplashed in the corner as Victoria laughed and called out to the fans " **That's** how to use your big booty!" as she shook her long hair out of her face and grinned to the booing fans even more before she pulled Becky into the centre of the ring to hopefully get a big victory.

When Victoria hooked the leg and hoped for a huge paycheck from Regal for beating one of the best wrestlers on NXT regardless of gender, she got a surprise when Becky kicked out at 2 as Victoria sat up and screamed like a child throwing a temper tantrum as she started to slam her hands on the mat and whine like a spoilt brat.

Victoria tugged on her hair and had a look of pure anger on her pretty face as she backed up and waited for the stunned Lynch to pull herself to her feet and when she did, Victoria charged forward and aimed for a KO big boot, however Becky ducked and that sent the lanky McKenzie crashing into the ropes with her long leg getting hung up on the top rope.

Becky took advantage as she grabbed Victoria by her long black hair and yanked the thug 20 year old Australian to the mat to the cheers of the fans; Victoria held the back of her head in pain but suddenly her eyes went wide as she felt Becky grabbing her arm and going for her arm-bar finisher that caused stars such as Bayley to tap out.

Victoria however used her strength to shove Becky off of her and the position of Becky sent the Delty Diva nearly smashing into the ref but when Becky put on the breaks, Victoria snuck up behind and rolled Becky up in a school boy roll up as Victoria used her long legs to put both of her feet up on the middle ropes as the fans booed but the referee was out of position to see the dirty tactics as his hand slapped the mat.

 _1-2-3_

The fans booed as loudly as they could as Anew Revolution's cover of True Faith hit the PA System as Victoria angrily yanked her arm away from the referee's grasp before she rolled out of the ring and headed back up the ramp with a huge win over Becky Lynch as she heard the announcer call out "Here is your winner, Victoria McKenzie!"

"Yes!" Victoria hollered as she held the back of her head in pain as she headed back up the ramp with a huge victory in her first match on NXT.

 **Comment, Review and tell me what you think of this; I hope that you guys really like this and I promise that if you want me to update this then I will write more than a match. If you guys want you can suggest what you want to see from Victoria and her homeless douchebag antics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is part 2 of my Homeless Hell-Raiser series with my OC Victoria McKenzie because I had a lot of fun writing the previous part with the homeless Australian's antics and her defeat over Becky Lynch. Albeit through nefarious means; I think Becky will want a piece of Victoria and understandably so. I hope you guys like this part just as much as the last and it's great to be back on this website after an absence.**

 **Also Victoria meets her former bff and fellow Australian NXT Diva Cassie, who is another total babe and you should Google Image her if you don't know what she looks like because she is the bomb! Because Cassie and Jessie spend a lot of time together in real life, look at their instagrams, I kinda thought of them as a bit of a fanfiction couple. Apparently Jessie McKay is legit bi-sexual but I don't know if it's true. But this is a bit different from the first part but I wanted to humanise Victoria to a degree but I still want her to be a sociopathic bitch homeless thug to anyone apart from Cassie; Technically Victoria will still be the same homeless beast that she was in part one but she's just got Cassie paling around with her. So Cassie's the classy one and Victoria was classy but isn't so much now.**

 **I only own Victoria, obviously, It isn't right to own others unless they're brain children like Victoria is for me.**

 **Enjoy mates and comment your thoughts**

It was the week after Victoria McKenzie pulled off an upset over Becky Lynch via feet on the ropes but the homeless Australian had been bragging about it outside of the Full Sail University to anyone who would listen, even if they wouldn't donate money to her.

Victoria was still looking like a homeless Bella Twin with her tatty and ripped jeans, a black hoodie and some worn sneakers with a black tank top that she had bought with the money she got from beating Becky Lynch. Right now though the 20 year old McKenzie was sitting with her back against the wall in the backstage area of Full Sail University with a sign on a bit of cardboard with the phrase on that simply read **'I beat Becky Lynch'**.

"Hey! Lass!" the thick Irish accent that was instantly familiar to the NXT fans as belonging to Becky Lynch caused the fans to cheer loudly as Victoria looked up with a cocky smirk on her face as Becky was clearly still annoyed that Victoria had to cheat to beat her last week.

"Ya' know what? I would've respected you more if you'd lost to me than having to cheat to win. For a homeless kid you're damn good but you know that you couldn't beat me in a fair fight. I don't know if you know this Victoria but this isn't the streets of Australia…This is N-Bex-T" Becky stated to a scoffing Victoria as the fans popped for Becky's signature catchphrase as Victoria stood up and smirked before getting right in Becky's face, the two young women were nose to nose.

"Well how about you try and face me against Lynch? I'll beat ya' ass so bad that you'll look worse than me and I ain't got no home" Victoria challenged as suddenly Becky felt a pair of hand wrap around her in a tight hug.

"Becky!" The NXT Diva Bayley smiled and tightly hugged Becky Lynch, ever since Becky had left Sasha and got back in the good graces of the fans, she seemed genuinely sorry for betraying Bayley in the first place and she was just thankful that Bayley was giving her a second chance.

"Hiyah Bayley" Becky smiled and playfully ruffled up Bayley's head-band clad black hair as Bayley looked to Victoria and then back to Becky before saying "Is this a new friend?" as Becky sighed and gently ushered Bayley away from Victoria before explaining to Bayley like a mother does their child who doesn't know any better.

"Now Bayley remember what a' told you about talking to strangers? Sometimes people aren't as loving and caring as you are. Just stay away from her please"

"But she seems so unhappy and dirty-"Bayley said innocently as Becky gently responded to try and make the naïve but extremely talented Bayley understand where she was coming from but before Becky could say anything, Victoria came out of nowhere and cheap-shotted Becky from behind and launching the ginger Irish babyface right into a nearby wall before she smirked at the concerned Bayley, who was now rushing over to check on Becky.

"G'Day…I'm Victoria McKenzie, The next NXT Women's Champion!"

As Victoria ran off to the boos from the Full Sail fans, Bayley looked back at her with a glare of fury on her normally happy-go-lucky face as Bayley looked at the wincing and groaning Becky, who tried to assure Bayley that she was okay despite being launched into a wall.

 **Later on in the night**

Victoria was wandering around backstage when she noticed a familiar face in catering, she was a red-head but not as red as Eva Marie, the young woman Victoria was looking at was gorgeous, she was also a fellow Australian and the two trained at the same wrestling school and were best friends since they were toddlers.

"Cassie"

Cassie looked and saw the dishevelled Victoria and instantly recognised her homeless former best friend and fellow countrywoman the second she laid eyes on her, Cassie was wearing track-pants with a grey t-shirt that said in black **'Property of the WWE Performance Centre'** on the front as the woman who had previously faced Charlotte, Sasha Banks and Eva Marie on TV, but had yet to pick-up a win, looked a lot more properly dressed than McKenzie, who looked as homeless as one could possibly look.

"Victoria…" Cassie looked at Victoria as the two Australian's stared awkwardly at the other for a few seconds before they both squealed happily in unison as the two young women embraced in a hug as Cassie hurried Victoria to a bench and sat her down like they were back in high school.

"Oh my god…you look a bit different" Cassie stated the obvious as Victoria bluntly responded back "You don't say!" as Cassie looked at the dishevelled Victoria with concern as she asked "I thought you were well off…that you were living a good life."

"I was until my mum decided that I wasn't getting her enough exposure, she wanted to see me on TV and she cut my funding so my apartment got repossessed and all that jazz. So I've been living in the Full Sail Parking Lot for a good few months." Victoria stated with a heavy sigh.

"Awww baby" Cassie cooed and stroked Victoria's face before saying to her life-long best friend "You're still beautiful. The grungy look is kinda sexy" Cassie smirked and started to drum her fingers on Victoria's as the two interlaced their fingers and looked into the others eyes.

"You know. How about you stay at mine, like we used to when we were in college together" Cassie smiled as Victoria grinned and recounted a tale from their college life as she mentioned "Remember when we were meant to have a classy dinner but we ended up playing video games in our underwear instead until 5 in the morning?" Victoria laughed as Cassie snickered and blushed bashfully.

"Remember when we said we wanted to be wrestlers _just_ so we could grope each-other in tight shorts?" Cassie laughed as the two Australians recounted their many memories together as Victoria looked Cassie right in the eye and mentioned seriously.

"What about when I got drunk and came out to you that I was bi? I had told my parents before and they were very accepting of it. Shame that them and you were about the only ones who were accepting" Victoria sighed as she looked at Cassie's gorgeous face.

"Listen, I've got a match against Bayley tonight and maybe you'd like to watch?" Victoria offered as Cassie smiled sweetly "Yeah, I'd like that, you know even when you're living with me. You're wrestling in that homeless gear just for my pleasure" Cassie grinned as Victoria playfully put her hand over her mouth in a shocked expression.

"Cassie! You're such a pervert!" as Cassie stood up and whispered slowly in Victoria's ears _"I know. You love me for it though"_

 **Victoria McKenzie vs. Bayley**

The chants of _'Let's Go Bayley'_ and _'Bayley's Gonna Hug You'_ filled the Full Sail University as Victoria had Bayley, who was determined to get revenge on Victoria for assaulting Becky Lynch from behind, as Victoria had Bayley in a chin-lock, Bayley started to power her way out but the taller and stronger Victoria crisply transitioned the chin lock to an STO when Bayley got to a standing position as Victoria laughed and ran her hand through her long black hair and stuck her tongue out at the booing fans.

"Come on Bayley! Hug me!" Victoria mocked in her Australian accent as she started to slap Bayley in the face only for Bayley to drive her shoulder into Victoria's gut causing the 20 year old homeless heel to double over in pain as the fans started to pop for Bayley's comeback. Bayley gave the fans what they asked for by bolting forward and drilling Victoria with a back elbow that sent the jean-clad Australian down to the mat.

"Come on guys!" Bayley called out as she glared at Victoria, showing that as cheerful and happy as Bayley was, she drew the line at messing with her friends as she balled up her fist and glared at Victoria "This is for Becky!" as she aimed a punch right at Victoria, the lanky Aussie ducked and ended up behind Bayley before shoving the loveable hugger into the corner.

Victoria charged in only for Bayley to leap up and catch Victoria with her knees to the face of the homeless thug McKenzie; however Bayley didn't see Cassie making her way down to ringside and since Cassie had been portrayed as a babyface, the NXT fans didn't assume much. But as Bayley hopped onto the top rope and looked for her flying back elbow, Victoria suddenly screamed at the referee.

"This is classism against the homeless!" as she grabbed onto the referee's shirt, with his back turned, the referee never saw Cassie leap onto the apron and use her long legs to deliver a spin kick right to the back of Bayley's head to the shock of the NXT fans as Bayley slumped on the top rope, dazed, as Victoria shoved the referee out of the way, grabbed Bayley's head in a front face lock position and said mockingly.

"Bayley Can't Hug Me!" as she laughed and fell back, hitting a DDT with Bayley on the top rope as Bayley was spiked right on the top of her head in a brutal manner as the babyface Bayley was obviously out cold as Victoria hooked the leg as the fans not only booed her but Cassie as well.

 _1-2-3_

True Faith by Anew Revolution hit the PA system as the Full Sail Fans booed their hearts out at Victoria, who laughed madly before angrily pulling her arm out of the referee's grasp as Cassie slyly slid into the ring and the two Australian young women hugged as the ring announcer announced.

"Here is your winner; Victoria McKenzie!"

Cassie laughed and hugged Victoria before giving her real life best friend a big kiss on the cheek as Victoria blushed bright red. However their festivities were interrupted by Becky Lynch, who sprinted down to the ring as fast as she could since she was still reeling from when Victoria threw her head-first into a wall earlier on in the show.

Becky ducked a big boot attempt from Victoria and clotheslined Victoria out of the ring and to the floor, however the flame haired Irish-woman turned around right into a spinning heel kick from Cassie to the boos from the NXT fans. Cassie narrowed her eyes and noticed Victoria clambering into the ring as Cassie told her best friend "Get this piece of trash up Vic!"

Victoria did just that as she yanked Becky up by her hair and got her in a uranage position before lifting Becky up in a set up for her signature Lance Cade style sitout-spinebuster finisher, however Victoria held Becky up there so Cassie could add her punch to the move.

Cassie hit her spinning heel kick right to Becky's face a second before Victoria slammed Becky's back into the mat violently for her sitout spinebuster finisher as the fans booed and jeered as loudly as they could as Victoria and Cassie posed over the downed bodies of Becky and Bayley in one hell of a statement to the NXT Divas Division.

 **After the show; at Cassie's house**

It had been a good night for the best friends from the land Down Under as Victoria and Cassie were sitting around Cassie's house, Victoria had a roof over her head after months of being homeless and she had gorged herself on a hearty meal of steak that Cassie cooked up for her.

Cassie was resting on the sofa with her legs kicked up on the table as she cuddled up to her best friend and patted Victoria's full stomach before saying with a soft smile "I almost forgot how much we can eat. We're such fat bitches" Cassie laughs, slapping her own stomach as Victoria grinned and said.

"We're in the wrong kinda wrestling. We should be sumo stars" Victoria joked as Cassie laughed and added on "One day we'll get 'Feed Us Everything' chants" Cassie giggled and cuddled up to her best friend and said

"You know Regal'll probably make us face Bayley and Becky next week" as Victoria shrugged "So? It'll be too easy for us…hell you could take them on yourself" Victoria complimented Cassie who blushed and looked away before bashfully stating "Awww you're just saying that."

Cassie playfully kicked at Victoria as the two started to jokingly wrestle and try to get the other to laugh but as time went on the two young women ended up with Victoria straddling Cassie on the sofa as Victoria blushed brightly before she apologised profusely "Oh my god, Cass, I'm so sorry"

But as Victoria went to get off Cassie, the auburn haired Aussie suddenly pulled her back in as she crashed her lips into Victoria's in a strong kiss as the two started to explore their best friend's body. Cassie finally pulled away as the two out of breath young women looked at the other, panting as Cassie asked with a laugh as she tried to catch her breath.

"I need you in my life Victoria."

"I need you in my life Cassie" Victoria responded as the two smiled and shared another soft kiss before they snuggled back up on the sofa for the first time as official lovers.

 **Hope you guys liked this. Comment on what you think and all that and if you want to see more of the Victoria and Cassie pairing…also do you have a ship name for them? If so then PM me or comment on this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This is the third part of Homeless Hell-Raiser and with Victoria and Cassie as a tag team in front of the camera and lovers off camera this will be very interesting to see how the two Aussie's do in their debut as an official tag team against Becky Lynch and Bayley.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this because I have a tonne of fun writing Victoria and Cassie and I adore writing Becky and Bayley too; Comment/Review what you guys think and what direction you think I should go from here.**

 **I'm also toning down the homeless mention because A) Victoria is living with Cassie and therefore not homeless and B) It's called The Homeless Hell-Raiser, you guys already know she's homeless.**

With a laugh, Victoria McKenzie and Cassie stood outside the NXT Full Sail University wearing their new and matching wrestling gear which consisted of pink and orange tights for Cassie and pink and orange booty shorts for Victoria. The two young women also had black wrestling boots, black knee-pads but the boots had pink and orange tassels on them and the two heels had headbands, Victoria wearing pink and Cassie wearing orange.

"Hi there, Victoria McKenzie and Cassie here" Victoria smiled in her Australian accent as the taller one of the two young Aussies as she smiled at Cassie before the smaller of the two young women added on "You're probably wondering why we're dressed like this? Well the answer is because tonight we have Bayley and Becky Lynch"

"So we decided" Victoria carried on from where Cassie stopped "To wear headbands so then Bayley will believe that we're her friends because she's too stupid and naïve and she has to have her momma Becky there and it's all really pathetic" Victoria said patronisingly in a mockingly sweet tone.

"And we got tassels on our boots because" Cassie smiled and looked to Victoria as the two young women stated in unison "Tassels are awesome; like you" as they looked to the other before blushing and saying in unison "No. _you're_ awesome." Before the two heels looked to the other and said in unison once again "Okay…we're both _Aussie_ -some" they made the lame pun and laughed as they hugged only for Victoria to pick Cassie up with relative ease and walk off-screen as the two arrogant heels waved smugly at the camera.

 **Later On**

 **Victoria McKenzie & Cassie vs. Becky Lynch and Bayley**

With a scowl, Victoria continued to wrench on the head of Bayley as Becky stomped her foot on the apron, trying to get Bayley to make a comeback as the NXT fans stomped and clapped in unison to Becky as Bayley started to make her way back to a vertical base only for the more powerful Victoria to knee her in the ribs before shoving Bayley into the corner to tag in Cassie.

Cassie tagged in and she and her tassel wearing girlfriend Victoria started to double team Bayley as Victoria locked in a camel clutch and made Bayley look right at a fuming Becky as Cassie ran off the ropes, leap-frogged over Victoria and came crashing down with a leg-drop right onto the back of Bayley's head as the fans booed as Cassie started to go to work on Bayley.

Cassie lifted her long leg up and smashed the back of Bayley's head with a brutal axe kick as she brushed her red hair out of her face and smirked cockily as she out-stretched her arms and grinned only for her cockiness to evaporate when she heard the NXT fans booing her as Cassie immaturely stuck her tongue out only to comically realise that Bayley wasn't where she was when she looked back at the babyface.

When Cassie turned around she was nailed with a clothesline by Bayley as Cassie hit the canvas only to pull herself back up again as the fans and Becky started to clap and chant for Bayley to make the tag as Bayley aimed for a kick to Cassie's gut only for Cassie to grab her foot as Victoria entered the ring and looked to cheap-shot Bayley. However Bayley swung the foot that she was balancing on into an assisted enziguri but Cassie ducked.

Unfortunately Victoria didn't as Bayley caught the taller Aussie right in the side of the head with the kick as she used her other foot that Cassie had a hold of to shove the headband wearing young Australian away before the ever loveable Bayley dove for the tag as her hand hit Becky's.

Like her hair colour, Becky sprang into the ring on fire as the fans popped instantly as the fired up Becky caught a charging Cassie with a deep arm drag before catching her main rival Victoria in the face with a dropkick that sent the illegally in the ring McKenzie staggering back into the turnbuckle.

However Cassie bolted in to cheap-shot Becky only for the former associate of Sasha Banks to catch Cassie in an exploder suplex, throwing the red-head into the turnbuckle and right into the corner where Victoria was slumped in as chants filled the NXT arena of.

' _N-Bex-T'_

' _Let's Go Becky'_ followed by _'And Bayley Too'_ that caused both Becky and Bayley to grin at the infamous humour of the Full Sail fans as Bayley hopped into the ring, ran forward and aimed to hit both Australian heels with a running back elbow strike into the corner, however Victoria saw what was coming and shoved Cassie out of the way so she could take the entire force of Bayley smashing her with that back elbow as it sent Victoria out of the ring and onto the apron.

"Come On Guys!" Becky and Bayley called out to the cheering fans as the NXT fans cheered the duo even more as Becky and Bayley both bumped hips before they saw that Cassie was starting to stir in the ring and Victoria was pulling herself up on the apron as Becky grabbed a hold of Cassie by her headband only for the devious Cassie to rake Becky in the eyes to the boos of the fans as Cassie irish-whipped Becky into the turnbuckle before charging in with a knee-strike to the ribs before the red-head tagged in Victoria.

The taller of the two Australians entered the ring and decided to finish off Becky as Victoria decided to get rid of Bayley as the 20 year old bi-sexual ran towards Bayley and smashed the huggable babyface with a Test style big boot, knocking her off the apron to boos from the fans, however when Victoria went to grab Becky for her sitout spinebuster assisted with a Cassie spin kick, the wily Becky elbowed Victoria in the side of her head, shoved the taller McKenzie back that sent her smashing right into Cassie and when Victoria staggered forward, Becky rolled Victoria up in a small package that was similar to how Victoria beat Becky in the first place two weeks ago on NXT only without Becky needing to use her feet on the ropes.

By the time Cassie came too, the referee's hand had just slapped the mat for a third time as the fans cheered that Becky and Bayley had picked up the victory; however as Bayley rolled into the ring and embraced Becky in a tight hug to many audible _'Awww'_ chants from the fans, Victoria and Cassie decided that they weren't going to stand for being embarrassed by Becky and Bayley.

Cassie and Victoria stood up and angrily clobbered both Bayley and Becky from behind to boos from fans due to the two arrogant Aussies being such poor sports as Bayley and Becky started to fight back, Victoria and Cassie both retreated and rolled out of the ring, obviously not liking the idea of a fair fight as Cassie and Victoria checked on the other as they blabbered about if the other was okay.

"You've just hit a homeless person! That is a hate crime!" Victoria screamed out as Bayley just responded back with "That homeless person shouldn't be such a coward who hits from behind!" as Bayley gestured for both Victoria and Cassie to come back as the fans cheered Bayley's remark as Becky went into her concerned mother mode with Bayley to make sure that her adorable best friend was okay.

"We wear headbands better!" Cassie called out as if that made any different to the outcome of the match as Cassie and Victoria hugged as the two Australians called out "Bayley… **WE'RE** best friends, she's just your mother!" the two laughed at Becky as Becky just glared at the two heels as Victoria and Cassie headed back up the ramp, trash-talking booing fans all the way.

 **At Cassie's House**

 **The next morning**

It was around 11 am in the lovely apartment that the two lovers shared, Victoria and Cassie were really loving the time that they were spending together; outside of the ring and out of character the two were really happy with how things had been received by the rest of the locker-room, William Regal himself coming up to the girls to tell them how proud he was and Vic and Cass were going on a shopping spree with Becky, Carmella, Bayley and Charlotte that they were looking forward too.

But currently they were both lazily slobbing out, they were both wearing the grey **'Property of the WWE Performance Centre'** t-shirts and while Cassie was lounging on the sofa in sweat pants, Victoria had some figure hugging black jeans on as she cockily strutted over to her girlfriend and stuck her rear-end out to show Cassie what clever slogan was on the back of her jeans.

"That's false advertising" Cassie laughed as she patted her girlfriends backside as she mentioned "Your ass isn't a wide-load." As Victoria just smirked and placed her hands on the back of the leather sofa as Cassie pulled out her phone and took a picture of her girlfriend in her new jeans and uploaded it to Twitter with the caption of **"My hood thang of a girlfriend has the most ghetto of all the ghetto booties"**

With the image uploaded Victoria sat on the sofa and wrapped her legs around Cassie's waist as the younger woman snuggled her face into the crook of Cassie's neck and snuggled up to her as the two Aussie's felt warmth and love from being with the other. Cassie laid a soft kiss on Victoria's lips as the two young women started to slowly mould into the other as they cuddled and kissed some more.

"I told my parents about us." Victoria stated to her girlfriend as Cassie looked up and gently asked while stroking Victoria's long black hair as she asked the obvious question "And what'd they say?"

"They said they couldn't be more proud of us." Victoria smiled gently as Cassie's gorgeous face lit up when she heard about her girlfriend's parents being proud as punch of both of them. Cassie loved going over to Victoria's when the two were back in Australia and it was like the two were always meant to be by the others side.

 **Hope you guys like this in-ring action and some sappy Victorassie stuff. :P Review on what you think and probably the next section will probably be Victoria and Cassie spending time together out of the ring.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: This is the fourth chapter of Homeless Hell-Raiser and this time it's got no NXT stuff, in terms of in the ring. Just Victoria and Cassie spending National Girlfriend Day together; they are so much fun to write either in the ring as heels or out of character as lovers. Between this and No Fear, I like to think that my return to this site is better than ever and I really appreciate the reviews and comments. Enjoy the full with the two adorable Aussies.**

 **I don't own anyone here apart from Victoria. Obviously**

' _Spending National Girlfriend Day with my girlfriend and tag team partner Cassie. Thanks for all the positive comments guys. Just remember to keep on hating us because we're mean bitches.'_ Victoria typed the caption to the selfie that she uploaded to Twitter of her and Cassie together; she was so thrilled that everyone from the backstage people of NXT, to the fans and even her parents had been accepting and thrilled with the announcement that Victoria and Cassie were dating.

Cassie looked absolutely lovely wearing a black 'NXT' t-shirt with some dark blue jeans and a pair of red and white sneakers, Victoria meanwhile was wearing a grey t-shirt with the Captain America symbol, showing her nerdy side with pride, Victoria also wore a pair of black jeans with some thigh high boots. The two lovers had driven from Cassie's home in Orlando to the centre of town for a day together, it was around mid-day and the sun was shining as the two Australian NXT Divas parked their Mazda compact car up and went off for a day of goofing off.

Victoria grinned and held hands with her girlfriend, the 20 year old from Newcastle, New South Wales, smiled and looked at Cassie, who returned the affectionate smile as Cassie asked "Does this count as a cheat day?" Cassie asked with a cheeky grin, she knew how to appeal to Victoria's love of food as the black haired McKenzie just returned the playful grin with.

"We've got 365 cheat days a year Cass. Every day is a cheat day" as Cassie chuckled and responded with "We're gonna eat all the food in Florida and we won't be able to move when we're finished" she joked as Victoria wrapped her arm around the back of Cassie's neck and planted a soft kiss on the cheek causing Cassie to blush bright red.

"Oh my, you sure know how to butter a lady up." Cassie blushed bashfully as she returned the playful peck on the cheek as the two lovers walked into a café and ordered some lunch, after they finished their meal, the two found themselves sitting outside in the gorgeous Florida sun looking lovingly into the others eyes.

"You know Vic, you're so lovely looking" Cass smiled gently as she saw how brightly Victoria was blushing as the taller McKenzie looked away causing Cassie to laugh as she started to pinch Victoria's cheeks "Awww aren't you so precious" as Victoria laughed "Shut up" she joked as the two Aussie's laughed before the laughter died down as they just looked and appreciated the perfect situation they were in.

The two young women interlaced their fingers and smiled as they once again leaned in for a soft and tender kiss, although they made sure not to draw too much attention to themselves. They slowly parted as Victoria softly and gently said to her girlfriend "Cassie. I love you so, so much…we got our bikinis in the car right?"

"Yeah" Cassie stated as Victoria smiled "Want to head to the beach?" as Cassie smiled widely and said "Are we gonna have sex on the beach?" the red-headed Australian mentioned the infamous song as Victoria playfully punched her lover lightly in the arm before jokingly scolding her "You're too beautiful to have such a vulgar, dirty mind"

"What can I say? Being in a relationship with someone as perfect as you does things to a girl" Cassie complimented as she and Victoria headed off, hand in hand, to spend the day on the famous Florida beaches.

 **At the beach**

Victoria smiled and placed her sunglasses on top of her head, the 20 year old raven haired young woman was wearing a snug, figure hugging bikini with the star spangled banner design on the top and bottom of the bikini while Cassie was wearing a plain white bikini top with teal coloured bottoms.

The two girlfriends entered the sandy beach area as Victoria commented "Figured I'd pick the bikini that makes me ass look gigantic" as she suddenly felt Cassie give a sharp spank to her rear-end causing Victoria to yelp slightly as Cassie casually commented "I saw your booty jiggle. I told you've got the most ghetto of all the ghetto booties"

Victoria playfully put her hand over her mouth in a shocked reaction "Cassie McIntosh. You're such a pervert…god I love you so much for it" Victoria grinned and hugged her fellow NXT Diva as Cassie smiled and gave her lover another peck on the cheek as suddenly Victoria surprised Cassie by leaping right into her arms causing Cassie to stumble off balance as the two toppled over onto the sands as they both burst out laughing like a couple of high school students.

"Damn you're heavy" Cassie laughed as Victoria casually laid on-top of her as Cassie grunted and pushed her taller Aussie off of her as Victoria grinned "Having 365 cheat days, video games and beer will cause you to pile on the pounds." Victoria laughed as she placed her sunglasses over her eyes and remarked.

"I wonder what's gonna happen when we get back on NXT with Sasha, Charlotte and Becky leaving for the main roster?" as Cassie lounged back on the sandy beach and thought for a moment "Maybe Bayley will become NXT Women's Champ, she deserves it; It's not going to be the same without them Vic" as Victoria sighed, she was going to miss Becky, Charlotte and Sasha but she was extremely happy for them going to the main roster and she just hoped that the WWE main roster treated them with the same respect and honour that NXT did.

Victoria smiled and reminisced about when she and Cassie were first in the performance centre and how instrumental Charlotte, Becky and Sasha had all been in developing their characters and helping Victoria and Cassie improve as wrestlers and personalities. However Victoria's trip down memory lane was interrupted when she felt Cassie's fingers dance up her leg, abs and neck as Cassie started to gently stroke her girlfriends face to take her mind off missing their good friends.

"They're not gone yet babe; we haven't beaten them yet" Cassie joked as Victoria laughed and chimed in with "We need tassels, headbands and shit like that" as Cassie grinned and responded with "That's our signature shit babe; we _need_ all those things." As Cassie and Victoria started to carry on talking more, it was just a perfect way to spend National Girlfriend Day with the person that they loved most in their life; Their girlfriend.

 **I know this is a bit shorter but I still hope you guys like this. When Becky Lynch leaves NXT for the main roster permanently I think I'm going to have Carmella team with Bayley because the team of Bayley and Carmella are the most adorable thing ever. Maybe Vic and Cass will join Bayley and Carmella for a road-trip on the road to a house show. :P Review, Comment, Like This as long as you guys enjoy this I'll keep writing it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: The fifth chapter of Homeless Hell-Raiser is a doozy because it features a road-trip with Victoria, Cassie, Bayley and Carmella and also then it features an NXT house show match between the four Divas. If you don't watch Bayley and Carmella's road trip adventures then type in Bayley and Carmella sing WWE Theme Songs into Youtube. Bayley's so adorable and yet she's one mean-ass rapper. xP Sorry if the out of ring part isn't as long as I thought it would be but I just ran out of inspiration. Hopefully the in ring antics make up for it.**

 **I also got the blue screen of death during this shit and I flipped the fuck out. Fuck the Blue Screen Of Death; it needs to be the next sacrifice to Pentagon Jr. and Jack Kustom's master.**

 **I own no-one apart from Victoria. Review, Follow, Enjoy it**

"Are you done stuffing your face?" Carmella asked with a laugh as she turned her head to see Victoria gorging herself on a huge burger as she swallowed the chunk she'd bitten off before the 20 year old girlfriend of Cassie just smirked "Nope. I'm always hungry"

"Hopefully you'll be getting _'Feed Victoria Everything'_ chants if you turn face" Bayley grinned as Victoria continued to scarf down the burger as Carmella looked to Cassie and mentioned with a chuckle "Your girlfriend's super classy" as Cassie shrugged and stated "I'm just as bad. Unlike you two, we have proper cheat-days, the gyms overrated anyway" Cassie playfully said seriously.

"You two are such fat-asses" Bayley remarked as she kept her eyes on the road as Cassie pretended to be offended as she fired back "Well we're gonna be sumo champions!" as Victoria nodded with her mouth full of food as she swallowed the burger before handing the other half of it to Cass.

"You two are going to be so bloated by the end of this road-trip, we'll have to roll you both around" Carmella chuckled as Victoria just jokingly gave the blonde the middle finger as Carmella looked to Bayley and said with a childish whine in her voice "Bayley! Victoria's being mean to me" as Bayley said in a motherly tone "Now Victoria, don't be such a bitch to Carmella" as Victoria mockingly stuck her tongue out to Bayley before cuddling into Cassie as the two Australian's curled up in the back and snuggled into the other.

"Awww they're so adorable" Bayley cooed as Carmella smiled and took a photo of the two, who were quite tired thanks to traffic that had held the car up previously as she uploaded it to Twitter with the caption _**'Victoria and Cassie are now officially Team Food Coma. Tonight they'll be eating defeat at the hands of me and Bayley ;)'**_

After an hour or so on the road after the two Aussie's fell asleep, Victoria and Cassie woke up as Cassie smiled softly and noticed that she'd been cuddling up with her girlfriend for warmth. Cassie giggled and saw Victoria's eyes flutter open as she said softly "Morning sleepy-head" as she playfully blew Victoria's long black hair out of her face.

Victoria grinned and leaned in before kissing her red-headed girlfriend on the lips with a soft smile before stroking Cassie's long and beautiful red hair as Carmella turned her hair and had her mobile phone camera on as she was recording for Periscope as Carmella smiled and panned the camera over to Victoria and Cassie while saying "This is our opponents for tonight; Victoria McKenzie and Cassie. Victoria's the most important because she's the only one of the two without a last name"

"Well what's your last name Carmella?!" Victoria asked with a mocking glare as Carmella simply said "Gals like me don't need one."

"You can't teach that!" Bayley chimed in as Victoria put on her best American accent "Oh hell naw!" as Cassie snapped her fingers in the traditional sassy way as Carmella mentioned to the camera "Okay peeps watching this live on Periscope. Who's gonna win? Baymella or Vicassie?"

"Duh; It's obviously gonna be us." Cassie stated as Victoria nodded and stuck her tongue out at the camera before saying to the recording camera "You can't see it but we're crotch-chopping now. So suck it!"

"Australians are so ladylike" Bayley looked at the camera and added "Vote for Baymella because we're the original headband wearers" as Bayley smiled proudly only for Victoria to cut her off "We wear tassels _**and**_ headbands! So suck it" only for Bayley to bluntly reply "I'd rather not" causing the four young woman to look at the other in silence before they all started to laugh as Carmella chuckled and cut the periscope road-trip camera off while the four Divas drove to the arena for NXT Lakeland.

 **NXT House Show**

 **Lakeland, Florida**

 **Victoria McKenzie & Cassie vs. Bayley & Carmella**

Victoria and Cassie smirked as they came out through the curtain; they were wearing their signature tassels and headband combo only in different colours than the pink and orange. Victoria had red shorts with white and red tassels over black boots and a white sports bra type top with a red headband. Cassie meanwhile wore white shorts with a red top as well as white and red tassels over black boots but the slightly older Aussie had a white headband as opposed to Victoria's red headband.

"You two suck!" a kid in the front row heckled as Victoria shot the kid a glare and just stated to the kid "You're just jealous that we wear headbands better than Bayley, so there!" Victoria and Cassie both stuck their tongues out at the kid before sliding onto the ring apron and bumping hips as they called out "Better than Baymella!" in unison to even more boos as Victoria and Cassie just scoff and enter the ring as they smirk arrogantly at Bayley and Carmella, who were both already in the ring.

"Besties" Victoria and Cass holler out as they kiss the other on the cheek, they weren't sure how many fans knew that they were in a legitimate relationship but they did know that they were still getting heel heat as Bayley rolled her eyes and went to the crowd to do her 'high five with the fans' taunt with Carmella, suddenly Victoria and Cassie ran forward and cheap-shotted Bayley and Carmella from behind to loud boos from the NXT house show audience.

Victoria and Cassie laughed as the two young women bumped hips to boos from the Lakeland fans before they grabbed a hold of Bayley and irish-whipped the loveable babyface off of the ropes as Cassie took Bayley over with a drop-toehold and when Bayley was falling forward, Victoria lifted up her knee so Bayley landed ribs first onto Victoria's knee in a drop toe-hold/gutbuster combination.

Cassie smirked and ran off the ropes with Bayley still on Victoria's knee as Cassie leaped up and came crashing down with a leg-drop to Bayley's back as Victoria smirked and shoved Bayley off of her knee only for Cassie to catch Bayley in a backstabber and hold Bayley's back across her knees as the bigger and taller Victoria ran off the ropes and came crashing down back-first with a seated senton, sandwiching Bayley between her body and Cassie's knees as Victoria rolled out of it athletically and dropped down as she started to do some one-armed push-ups with a laugh while Cassie hopped from the ring to the apron.

This meant that Victoria and Bayley were the legal participants in the match and Victoria was taking advantage of the early double team from her and Cassie as she strutted over to Bayley and hit a crisp snap suplex before athletically kipped up to her feet and arrogantly strutted around the ring in a manner similar to Ric Flair. Victoria suddenly scowled down at Bayley before running off the ropes and leaping up as high as she could for a leg drop only for Bayley to roll out of the way as Victoria landed right on her butt to cheers from the fans.

"I've hurt my bum Cass!" Victoria screamed out as she winced and pulled herself up, however Victoria was so concerned with easing the pain of her butt that she didn't realise Bayley sneaking up behind her as Bayley lifted Victoria up and dropped the taller Australian's rear on her knee for an atomic drop as Victoria screamed and held her rear in pain as she quickly tagged in Cassie, who leaped into the ring and aimed a clothesline at Bayley, who ducked, and ended up behind Cassie as Bayley shoved Cassie right into her girlfriend on the apron that sent Victoria crashing from the apron to the outside.

"Victoria!" Cassie called out as Bayley tried to take advantage of distraction by rolling up the legal headband wearing Australian only for Cassie to roll onto her feet and catch Bayley in the face with a spinning heel kick right to the jaw and a chorus of boos from the fans soon followed. "Come on Bayley! You're headbands have nothing on ours!" Cassie trash-talked as she lifted her long legs up before hitting an axe kick to the back of Bayley's head as Cassie smirked to the booing fans before smiling widely and saying "Okay fans, time to do squats!"

Cassie smiled and started to perform some squats as Victoria did the same on the apron, which got a mixture boos and jeers from the fans as _'Let's Go Bayley'_ chants filled the Lakeland arena as Bayley pulled herself up and started to punch at Cassie, the chants giving Bayley a second wind.

Cassie however kicked Bayley in the gut and irish-whipped her into the corner with Victoria; who grabbed a hold of Bayley as Victoria called out to her real life girlfriend "Come on Cass" as Cassie charged in however, Bayley elbowed Victoria in the face and dodged out of the way of Cass and that caused Cassie to crash right into Victoria and cheers from the fans at the miscommunication.

"Come on Bayley!" Carmella called out from the apron as she started to stomp her foot on the steel steps in rhythm with the fans' clapping to get Bayley over to the corner as Bayley saw Cassie slumped in the turnbuckle and charged in for a running back elbow to the face of Cassie, however the taller 20 year old Victoria tagged herself in and quickly entered the ring in an attempt to stop Bayley from tagging in Carmella.

Running forward, Victoria leaped up and drove both her feet right into the back of the crawling to her corner Bayley before suddenly mocking Carmella "Carmella! You and Bayley are S-A-W-F-T! SAWFT!" Victoria mocked the signature catchphrase of Enzo Amore as Carmella saw red at the loud-mouth headband wearing and tassel sporting Australian heels to be mocking her boys like that.

The fans booed Victoria and Cass even more as Victoria mocked that she was crying before she waited for Bayley to get up to a vertical base before the tall Australian used her long legs to her advantage as she smashed the smaller 'Mistress of Hug Life' with a simple but very effective big boot as Cassie clapped and tried to start a chant from the apron of _'Let's go Victoria'_

However Carmella started a chant of her own _'You're a dingo!'_ and hearing that caused Victoria's eyes to widen as the entire audience started to chant _'You're a dingo!'_ at Victoria, who started to throw a childish and immature temper tantrum by stomping her feet and screaming angrily **"I am** **NOT** **a dingo! You're all mean! Stop being mean to me!"** Victoria cried out as she stomped over angrily to Cassie, but not before walking over a downed Bayley as if she was a doormat before hugging into Cassie, who started to stroke Victoria's hair to calm her fellow countrywoman down. "Shhh. There there baby; you're not a dingo" Cassie soothed as the two real life girlfriends embraced in a hug to a chorus of boos, however they were so busy hugging that they didn't realise that Bayley had tagged in Carmella, who charged into the match like a house on fire as the fans cheered loudly.

" **Turn around Victoria!"** Cassie screamed in a panic as Victoria turned around and got nailed with a Stinger Splash from Carmella, similar to what the powerhouse of her trio with Enzo and Colin Cassidy/Big Cass, used to do as the fans cheered as Victoria stumbled out of the corner and right into a scoop slam from Carmella as Cassie entered the ring and tried to jump Carmella only for Bayley to cut the Australian off with a drop-toehold that sent Cassie crashing on top of Victoria as Carmella looked at Bayley with a smirk.

A smile then came across Bayley's face as she started to get ready to hit a move she'd done countless times on house-shows, The Worm, as the fans got into it with the obligatory _'W-O-R-M Worm, Worm, Worm'_ chant as Bayley pulled the move off flawlessly before she sent her chop crashing down right into the chests of both Cassie and Victoria.

However since Bayley was not the legal participant in the match, she ended up getting the referee trying to get her out of the ring and in the confusion, Cassie saw that Carmella was looking to end the match as she pulled Victoria up by her long black hair, however Cassie swung into action to save her girlfriend as she entered the ring and drilled Carmella in the face with a spinning heel kick before quickly darting out of the ring so the referee didn't see anything, he only heard the loud boos coming from the NXT fans.

"Thanks babe" Victoria smiled and blew a kiss to Cassie, who caught it and blushed brightly as Victoria let out a powerful scream and smashed Carmella with her sitout spinebuster and got the 3 count as Victoria quickly rolled out of the ring to celebrate with her legitimate lover as Victoria and Cassie jumped for joy even as the fans booed them as loudly as they could.

Cassie even jumped on Victoria's back and let her taller and more of a powerhouse girlfriend give her a piggy-back as Cassie and Victoria pointed to their headbands and looked at a glaring Bayley "Awww is wittle Bayley gonna cry?" Cassie mocked like a petty schoolyard bully as Victoria chimed in with "We not only wear headbands better, we not only wear tassels better but we also wrestle better than you! Hey Bayley, tell Carmella that _**this**_ " Victoria gestured to a smirking Cassie "Is the real 'Big Cass'"

Victoria and Cassie were racking up wins on the house show loop of NXT as well as on TV but as long as they were living together and in love with the other, even when they lost, they could go home and still feel like winners with the other Australian young lady to make them feel loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: This is the sixth instalment of Homeless Hell-Raiser and this is their second NXT appearance as a tag team; the first was Victoria and Cassie vs. Becky Lynch and Bayley. Now Victoria and Cassie 'train' to show how ready they are to face off against any two NXT Divas that want to take them on, or even one on one since Vic and Cass are good wrestlers in singles matches.**

 **This is just a silly little segment for a team that I think are treated as extremely talented in the ring; but neither are above making fun of themselves on live TV for NXT and they're even dorkier on the house shows. Hope you guys enjoy this piece and all that.**

 **I think the next part of Homeless Hell-Raiser will be a match between Victoria and Cassie taking on Becky…and a mystery partner (Ohhhh!) So sorry that this didn't contain an actual match but I didn't have any inspiration today for writing a match. Sorry 'bout that. I'm just worried if I keep updating daily I'll run out of inspiration (although that's more a concern for this since I have plenty of ideas for No Fear.)**

 **But if I do run out of in ring ideas for this, I always have Victoria and Cassie out of the ring being adorable girlfriends so it isn't that bad.**

 **I own no-one apart from Victoria (and even then you could say that Cassie owns her Aussie heart)**

Devin Taylor sighed as she seemed irritated and annoyed before saying with an audible groan "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Victoria McKenzie and Cassie" as the NXT fans started to instantly boo as the headband and tassel wearing Australian tag team of Victoria McKenzie and Cassie appeared on screen.

"Guys, last week on NXT, you two lost to Becky Lynch and Bayley; how do you feel about that?" as Victoria and Cassie comically looked to the other as Victoria scoffs and drops to the floor as she busts out one armed push-ups before the taller McKenzie looked up to her real life girlfriend and smirked cockily as Cassie blushed and giggled before Victoria hollered up to Devin "Hey! Delfin!"

"It's Devin-" Devin corrected as Victoria just said "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise your job was to argue with me…get down here" as Victoria said to the irritated interviewer "Do you know why we, quote-on-quote _"lost"_ last week? It's because we were too busy helping people in the Full Sail University. I was formerly homeless so I know what these people needed; me and Cassie were handing out headbands and tassels to the homeless to show that we're not as mean or nasty as everyone thinks we are. So we didn't get enough sleep and we weren't on top form for our match with Becky Lynch and Bayley."

Cassie nodded as she was doing high knee-lifts as she looked to Devin and had a big grin on her face "But now we're rested and ready to take on whoever we have to face next week. But we have requested for a video to play of how we work out ready to become the top Divas on NXT" Cassie smiled as both Aussie's say in unison.

"Roll footage!"

 _True Survivor by David Hasslehoff was heard over a video of Victoria and Cassie, it featured the two of them in their traditional head-bands and tassels with their matching shorts and in ring gear as the music died down as Cassie said to Victoria "Okay; We agree that since American gyms are so insanely expensive that only one of us can afford to go. So I'll go to the gym and you can work out here; okay Vic?"_

" _Sure bestie" Victoria grinned and bumped hips with her real life girlfriend as Cassie performed some high knee jogs out of the house and off-screen and as soon as the camera revealed that the door was shut; Victoria threw off her headband and tassels and leaped over the back of the sofa and picked up started to dial numbers into her phone "Hi. Is this KFC? Yeah; I'd like 5 family sized buckets of chicken…It's for a party douchebag! Just get me my food!" Victoria angrily snapped and slammed down her phone._

 _True Survivor hit again as it cut to Cassie at the gym powering through the cross-trainer, sit-ups, push-ups and sprinting up a flight of stairs only for it to cut to Victoria stuffing her face with a huge bucket of KFC; however her phone rung and it cut to a split screen of her and Cassie as Cassie wiped some sweat from her brow and tried to catch her breath. "Hiyah Victoria; how many pounds have you worked off honey?"_

" _A lot, I'm working out like a boss" Victoria mentioned as she belched slightly before she said in a panic "Erm, Cass, you're breaking up..." as Victoria hung up before she resumed to stuffing her face with the KFC chicken strips as she moaned happily "So good" as she hiccupped and lazily started to channel surf._

 _Back at the gym Cassie carried on doing things such as sit-ups and ab-crunches before she sprang up to her feet as she continued to do some serious workouts with her headband and tassels on._

 _Meanwhile it cut over to Victoria, still gorging herself with KFC chicken as the 20 year old Aussie winced slightly and patted her full stomach, it seemed like Victoria was going to pull her bloated with KFC body up to do work-outs only for her to wince due to how much she'd eaten so she flopped back onto the couch and threw the box of KFC down, only for it to pan down to show several empty boxes of KFC that were in a pile on the floor by the sofa._

" _That hit the spot" Victoria wiped the grease from the KFC from her mouth with the back of her hand and mentioned to herself "Cass won't mind. She_ _ **did**_ _tell me to gain muscle after all and fat is technically muscle…I think?" Victoria lazily leaned back and rubbed her bloated stomach as she grunted and made a half-hearted effort to pull herself up to at least pretend to Cassie that she had been working out as opposed to pigging out._

" _ **Victoria McKenzie!"**_

 _Victoria's eyes went comically wide as the camera panned over to an annoyed Cassie as she stormed up to Victoria "KFC?! 5 boxes?! Are you kidding me?" Cassie shouted to her real life girlfriend as Victoria tried to speak only to release a series of burps due to the KFC as Cassie's face wrinkled in disgust before saying "Get up"_

" _What?"_

" _Up" Cassie ordered as Victoria jumped up at insane speed considering how much junk food she'd eaten as Cassie suddenly leaped onto Victoria's back causing Victoria to wince "We're working out even if it kills you!"_

" _You mean 'me'" Victoria corrected as Cassie grabbed Victoria's dropped headband and placed it on Victoria's head as Cassie comically said "That's what I said." As Victoria jogged out of shot with Cassie on her back; the theme of True Survivor played over the video again as it showed Victoria doing push-ups with Cassie on her back, then it cut to the Aussie tandem doing more and more athletic things, with Victoria piggy-backing Cassie all the way up to the steps of Full Sail University as Cassie climbed off of the back of Victoria as the two Australians looked to the camera with smiles on their faces as Cassie said to the camera._

" _That is how we work out…only without the KFC and junk-food"_

 _"Yeah…can you guys edit that out?" Victoria asked as the voice from behind the camera said "Sure girls"_

The video ended as it cut back to Victoria and Cassie looking a mixture of steaming mad and embarrassed as Devin snickered and tried hard not to laugh as she was suddenly cut off by a glaring Victoria and Cassie; Cassie pie-faced Devin off screen to boos from the fans before leaping onto Victoria's back and getting piggy-backed off screen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: This is the seventh instalment of Homeless Hell-Raiser; I really love writing Victoria and Cassie in the ring as partners and out of the ring as girlfriends. :3 They're just so cute together and I'm really happy that you guys like 'em. So this is the match is the continuation from last week and as I said, Victoria and Cassie will team up to face Becky Lynch and a mystery partner. Hope you guys like this and hope to see your reviews and such.**

 **I only own Victoria.**

It was a night that Victoria and Cassie were really looking forward to, the two young Australians were clad in their signature tassels and headbands with their shorts and crop-tops as they stood in the ring, with Victoria doing one armed push-ups and Cassie doing squats to the boos of the NXT fans. The two young women knew they were facing Becky Lynch but they had no idea who her partner was going to be, if Becky could even find herself a partner.

As Victoria and Cassie laughed to themselves and bumped hips, they heard The Celtic Invasion that singled the arrival of Becky Lynch as the steampunk Dublin Diva appeared on the ramp with her steampunk goggles and her long coat as the fans instantly started to chant _'N-Bex-T'_ as Becky sprinted to the ring but stopped before she to the ring and took her steampunk glasses and coat off.

Suddenly the theme Recognition blared through the NXT PA system as Becky started to smirk, the fans started to go ballistic and Victoria and Cassie started to freak out as former NXT Women's Champion Charlotte made her way down to the ring as Becky smirked at her choice of partner.

The two members of the famous NXT Four Horsewomen bumped fists and slid into the ring only to be jumped by Victoria and Cassie before they could get up to their feet as the fans started to boo and jeer as the two younger women grabbed their more experienced babyface opponents and the two heels tried to irish-whip Becky and Charlotte into each-other only for the two faces to reverse the whip and that sent Victoria and Cassie crashing into each-other as the fans popped before Becky dropkicked Cassie over the top rope and to the floor before Becky and Charlotte turned their attention to the taller and stronger Victoria.

Becky and Charlotte irish-whipped the 20 year old McKenzie off the ropes and threw her up for a hip toss as Victoria screamed while flying through the air "Cassie! Help me!" before crashing to the mat back first to cheers. With Cassie on the outside, Charlotte decided to put the taller Victoria through the ringer as she pulled the raven haired lesbian up and started to chop Victoria in her chest causing _'Woo'_ to echo out from the crowd.

Charlotte smiled at the 'Woo' before she threw the taller member of the Victoria and Cassie tag team across the ring with a snap suplex as Charlotte smiled and went to grab Victoria by her hair to pull her up to her feet only for the heel McKenzie to knee Charlotte in the ribs and give her a snap suplex to the daughter of Ric Flair as the fans booed while the arrogant Victoria kipped up to her feet and started to arrogant strut around the ring to mock Charlotte's legendary father.

Victoria laughed as she mocking strutted across the ring before hitting Charlotte with a leg drop across the throat before rolling forward and staring right at her first rival in NXT, Becky Lynch, as the former homeless Aussie performed the Becky Lynch hair whip just to infuriate the Irish diva some more. As Victoria mocked the booing fans, she waited for Charlotte to pull herself up before the lesbian Australian used her long legs to her advantage as she kicked Charlotte right in the face with a big boot before Victoria dragged Charlotte by her blonde hair to the corner before tagging in Cassie.

Cassie and Victoria both got started to pummel Charlotte in the corner to boos as Victoria suddenly pointed at Becky and screamed to the referee "Ref! Becky's beating up fans" and as the referee turned around, Cassie got an idea as she grabbed Victoria and suplexed her taller partner onto Charlotte's ribs before Victoria quickly rolled under the bottom rope as Cassie went for the cover only for Charlotte to kick out at 2.

Cassie smirked as she carried on working over Charlotte to the boos of the fans as smiled while slapping on a chin lock as she called out "Squat time!" before she started to bust out a series of squats as Victoria did the same on the apron to boos as Victoria comically screeched out "This is why obesity is such a problem here!"

As the fans booed, Victoria called out to Cassie "Those squats are why you've got such a ghetto booty home-girl" as Cassie looked back and winked to Victoria before patting her own rear to tease her real life girlfriend, however Cassie was caught off guard when Charlotte grabbed a hold of Cassie while she was squatting and sat down on her butt and stunned Cassie that caused the headband wearing red-head to let go of the hold and stagger back.

As the fans tried to rally a Charlotte comeback, Cassie cut the blonde off with a poke to the eye, which got the fans right back to booing, as Cassie irish-whipped Charlotte into her turnbuckle as the headband wearing young woman tagged in her real life girlfriend Victoria, who leaped into the ring and backed up before running in and hitting a knee strike into the corner before strutting out of the way in the manner of Ric Flair as Cassie charged in and smashed Charlotte with a Summer Rae style spin kick.

Victoria and Cassie smirked as they bumped hips before Cassie exited onto the apron, but when she was straddling the ropes, she put one final boot into a dazed Charlotte with a laugh as she blew a kiss to the booing fans before she let her slightly younger girlfriend carry on with the work on Charlotte as chants of _'Let's go Charlotte'_ filled the Full Sail Arena while Victoria hit Charlotte with a headbutt before slapping on a bearhug, working on Charlotte's ribs that Cassie and her had targeted.

"I even hug better than Bayley!" Victoria laughed as she suddenly glared at the booing fans "Shut up!" as Cassie tried to start a "Victoria's Gonna Hug You" chant like the fans did with Bayley only for the fans to boo Cassie also as the red-headed Australian sulked and turned up her nose like a spoilt child. Suddenly Charlotte started to get a second wind with the fans as she leaped up and monkey flipped Victoria over that forced the tall Aussie to let go of the bearhug; however the athletic Victoria landed on her feet.

"Yeah baby!" Victoria laughed as she started to dance happily only to back up into someone as her eyes went wide as she started to feel around for something she recognised and saw a lock of bright orange hair fall onto her shoulder as she realised that it was Becky Lynch that Charlotte had just tagged in. Becky still hadn't forgotten about Victoria cheating to beat her in Victoria's first NXT match on TV.

Before Victoria knew what was happening, Becky was laying into her with punches as the lanky Australian shoved Becky off of her only for the Irish diva to come charging back. However Victoria lifted her long leg up aimed to big boot Becky right in the face, which would've worked if Becky hadn't caught Victoria's long leg and threw the tall Aussie over with a Tazz-style capture suplex that sent the tassel wearing lesbian flying across the ring to cheers.

As Cassie entered the ring and aimed a high kick at Becky, however Charlotte came in, caught Cassie's long legs, took her down to the mat and slapped on her Figure 8 Submission finisher as Cassie screamed and started to tap out but because she wasn't the legal woman in the ring it didn't matter. However, Becky had slapped on her armbar submission and that caused Victoria to tap out in a matter of seconds as the two arrogant Aussies were humbled by the original badass NXT Divas.

 _At Victoria and Cassie's house_

Victoria and Cassie were honoured to have faced two of the best women's wrestlers in the history of the Divas division before Becky and Charlotte went to the main roster. As Victoria cuddled up to Cassie on their sofa while the two young women were in their underwear; Cassie started to playfully place some popcorn chicken into Victoria's mouth.

"I thought you didn't want me to get fat" Victoria chuckled as Cassie corrected her girlfriend "You're going to get pleasantly plump. Difference" Cassie smiled and patted Victoria's stomach as she carried on feeding Victoria as the 20 year old looked to Cassie and started to kiss her cheek with every bit of popcorn chicken that was being placed into her mouth.

"Feed me more" Victoria laughed and opened her mouth as Cassie suddenly crashed her lips against her girlfriend's; Victoria had to think that this was better than food, as the two young women started to kiss more passionately, Victoria pushed Cassie away.

"Hold on! Food first, fucking next" she smiled as Cassie snickered and threw some more popcorn chicken into her hungry lover's mouth before they went back to their love-making session. All in all it was a very good day for the two Australians, but as long as they were together, every day would be a very good day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: This is the eighth instalment of Homeless Hell-Raiser and upon seeing that Cassie actually has a new ring name of 'Peyton Royce'. I couldn't miss the opportunity to make this section with just Vic and Cassie talking about her new ring name. Victoria's not going to change her ring name either because I'll get too confused.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this; I own nobody apart from Victoria.**

"Peyton Royce? _That's_ the best they could come up with?" Victoria laughed to her girlfriend and fellow NXT Diva Cassie as the 20 year old Victoria snickered at the new ring name for Cassie, which caused Cassie to roll her eyes slightly at her girlfriend's snickering and joking. The two were doing something a bit different than normal on the NXT House Show in Orlando; Victoria was wrestling as a babyface against Dana Brooke and Cassie was teaming up with Devin Taylor to face off against Bayley and Carmella.

"In my defence I never _chose_ the name" Cassie mentioned as the two Australian's stood backstage ready for Victoria's first match as a babyface on a NXT house show and as a result, she replaced her headbands and tassels with a green attire with black boots. Cassie smiled as Victoria wrapped her arms around her as the two lovers hugged tightly before Victoria got a kiss on the lips from her smaller girlfriend as Cassie whispered to Victoria.

"Good luck babe" as Victoria headed off to go through the curtain, suddenly Cassie spanked her girlfriend's rump as Victoria looked back at a grinning Cassie and winked before heading through the curtain to surprisingly loud cheers.

 _In the middle of Victoria vs. Dana Brooke_

"Come on guys!" Victoria cried out to the support of the crowd as she clotheslined Dana Brooke down to the mat and started to get a babyface comeback as Victoria ducked a Dana clothesline as Dana span around and turned into a Victoria boot to the mid-section as the fans cheered for the usually heel Australian.

Victoria smiled and pumped her fist as she went for a suplex on the blonde heel only for Dana to use her strength to shove Victoria into the turnbuckle; however as Dana charged in, Victoria ducked out of the way and rolled Dana up for a school boy roll-up; however Victoria got shoved off by Dana as the two young women rolled up to their feet as Dana shoved Victoria into the turnbuckle and started to pummel the normally heel Australian.

However when Dana charged in, she hit the knee strike to Victoria's face that she was meant to, however, a botch happened through no fault of either performer, Dana's knee accidentally busted open Victoria's nose and the second Victoria saw the red drip down her face, she knew what Cassie was going to be like. Victoria still wasn't stopping the match; she was going to finish it if it killed her.

Victoria wiped her bloodied nose and kneed Dana in the stomach before she dropkicked the heel blonde in the face as Victoria called out again to the cheering fans "Come on guys!" as the fans cheered that seemed to give Victoria a second chants of _'Victoria'_ came from the house show fans, it almost made Victoria sad that she would have to be a heel for the rest of the house show and TV shows.

Victoria held her bloodied nose and charged at Dana, who caught the 20 year old Victoria in a fireman's carry position before hitting her fireman's carry into a Michinoku Driver finisher as the fans booed as Dana hooked the leg of the bloodied Victoria and got the 3 count.

As Dana posed and celebrated, WWE officials started to clean Victoria's blood off the mat as the 20 year old Victoria headed to the back and the young woman knew Cassie was freaking out backstage at her girlfriend's bloody nose. Victoria got backstage and held her bloodied nose but before she could say anything, Cassie sprinted up to her and started to panic like a mother after her child had injured herself.

"Oh my god, baby, are you okay?!" Cass exclaimed as Victoria nodded and winced slightly, she wasn't angry with Dana and neither was Cassie but it was just a reaction as Cassie started to act like a mother. "Okay Momma Cass is gonna help you and make you feel better"

"Cass; baby, it's only a bloody nose. No biggie" as she went to kiss Cassie only to pull away as she mentioned "We can kiss after I wipe the blood from my nose" as Victoria headed off to get her nose done, Cassie went on like a professional and wrestled her match and the two met back with Victoria's bloodied nose all better with Cassie still acting concerned as Cassie grabbed her taller girlfriend by the arm and said sternly "We're going home and I'm going to pamper you and spoil you until your nose gets better!"

"Cass…honey, it _**is**_ better. But you know I love food, so please do spoil and pamper me" Victoria grinned as Cassie just said "Time for you to get pleasantly plump… _again_ "

 _The next morning; At Victoria and Cassie's house_

"Look; Cass, hon, you don't have to do this." Victoria mentioned as she sat in front of the TV with her girlfriend with a stack of pancakes in front of her as Cassie said "You've bloodied your nose pumpkin. You're have a lazy day today." 

"I have a lazy day _**every**_ time when I don't wrestle." Cassie just kissed Victoria on the forehead as Cassie just shushed her girlfriend before saying "Open wide" as Victoria smiled and did as was requested as Cassie placed some pancake into her girlfriend's mouth; Victoria moaned happily before saying to her slightly older girlfriend "Okay fine. You can spoil me"

As Cassie smiled and started to feed her girlfriend pancakes, Victoria took her phone out and started to tweet. **VictoriaMcKeNXTie – My gorgeous girlfriend Cassie is stuffing me with pancakes. I'm feeling like a damn whale. She'll have to roll me around now ;)** as Cassie saw the tweet; the young woman couldn't help but chuckle as she carried on feeding her girlfriend.

After a while Cassie had fed her engorged girlfriend with the pancakes as Victoria winced and whined "I'm so stuffed" as Cassie smiled and pressed and prodded Victoria's pancaked stuffed belly that caused the taller one of the two to wince and groan.

"Thanks babe" Victoria smiled and hiccupped as Cassie slowly rubbed her girlfriend's full belly before softly kissing the black haired Victoria's forehead before saying "You're getting pleasantly plump honey, looking as great as ever" as Victoria adorably blushed and said cheekily "I should get bloody noses more often" as the two young women just cuddled up to each-other on the sofa only for Victoria to wince when Cassie accidentally put too much pressure on her stomach as Cassie suggested "Okay. Let this big breakfast digest. Then spooning?" as Victoria nodded and Cassie softly kissed Victoria on the lips before saying with 110% genuine love.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me baby"


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: This is the ninth part of Homeless Hell-Raiser and it features Vic and Cass having some playful fun together. I was running out of stuff to do with them in the ring unfortunately; the next piece will have them in the ring though. I don't know why but it took a while for this story to come to me; regardless of its crappiness I still hope you guys like this. This chapter was less than a 1000 words and I'm so sorry for how small it is but hopefully I crammed a lot into this section. I will have some in-ring action for you guys next section.**

 **I only own Victoria. Review and most of all enjoy.**

It was early morning in the Florida household of Victoria and Cassie as the two NXT Divas and girlfriends were still cuddling up to each-other in their beds as the two young women both grunted, with Victoria's legs were wrapped around the waist of Cassie with Cassie's head nuzzling on Victoria's shoulders. As Victoria's eyes fluttered open, she smiled softly and leaned in to give Cassie a kiss on the cheek.

Victoria was glad that she was up early because she decided that for once _she_ was going to do something for Cassie, it was the least the black haired Aussie could do for her girlfriend. Victoria silently snuck out of bed before gently walking to get some grey sweat-pants and a black vest top on as the 20 year old McKenzie gently shut the door on their bedroom so she didn't wake Cassie up. "Okay Victoria, let's hope you're as good at cooking as you are at eating. I'm the best at eating" Victoria smiled to herself and patted her own stomach as she got the pots and pans out as she prepared to make Cassie a breakfast.

After an hour of making Cassie's breakfast, and some for herself, Victoria placed what she'd make on the coffee table and smiled as the Australian said to herself "Never made pancakes before; not bad for a first timer" as Victoria's stomach suddenly gave a loud rumble as Victoria snickered slightly before she walked back into the bedroom to find the still sleeping form of Cassie. "Cassie…baby; wake up" Victoria said softly as she prodded the sleeping body of her red-headed girlfriend.

"Mmmph…Victoria" Cassie adorably grumbled as Victoria smiled cutely and said giddily "Wake up; your breakfast's gonna get cold and I could easily eat your portion" Victoria giggled as Cassie wasn't sure if she heard what she thought she heard as the red-head pulled herself up and asked with sleep still laced in her voice "You made breakfast?"

"Yep; I wanted to see if I could cook food as well as I can eat food" as Victoria smiled before grabbing Cassie by her hand and playfully pulled her red-head girlfriend up that caused the two to join in a soft and loving kiss. As Cassie and Victoria entered the living room, Victoria smiled and sat Cassie on the sofa in front of a plate of pancakes. "You fed me pancakes while I had a broken nose. This is the least I could do." As Cassie smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

"You're so cute. But you need to have your bottomless belly fed" Cassie giggled as she patted her girlfriend's stomach as the taller Victoria cocked an eyebrow "Well I made pancakes for myself too baby. I'm gonna get pleasantly plump" Victoria grinned and sat next to her girlfriend as the two young women start to stuff themselves with pancakes.

Victoria and Cassie smiled as they started to feed themselves as well as each-other as the two girlfriends feel their stomachs getting more and more bloated with pancakes; Cassie soon found herself full after a few and she looked at Victoria still happily munching away.

"Vic, babe, I can't eat another bite" Cassie groaned as he rubbed her tummy as Victoria looked "Seriously? That's not even an entrée for me. I'll take it then" Victoria smiled, reached over and started to eat Cassie's pancakes as Cassie laughed and chuckled out. "You're such a plumper. I love you for it though"

"Of course you do. I love you as much as food" Victoria smiled as she happily stuffed her face with Cassie's pancakes due to being still hungry from devouring her own as Cassie laughed "I love how you didn't say _more_ than food" as Victoria looked to her red-headed fellow Aussie wife "I love nothing more than food. Nothing personal babe" as Cassie just laughed and kissed Victoria's cheeks that were bloated due to the pancake being crammed into her face.

"Enjoying that?" Cassie asked with a giggle as Victoria polished off the rest of the pancakes as Cassie giggled as Victoria, full to the brim, with pancakes as Victoria leaned back and patted her stomach while Cassie soothed her girlfriend's bloated stomach. "Still want more food?" as Victoria looked at Cassie with a cocked eyebrow as if to say _'Are you serious'_ as Victoria laughed and stuck her tongue out.

"Feed me everything!" Victoria boasted with a grin on her adorable face as Cassie smiled and started to stroke Victoria's face as she said "Even in a food coma, you're so beautiful" as Victoria returned the smile and stroked Cassie's long, dark red hair before Victoria responded.

"Even though you're a tiny eater…god I still love you more than anything in the whole world" Victoria grinned as she wrapped her arms around Cassie on the sofa as the two young NXT Divas started to kiss each-other and started to have some early morning love making after a big pancake breakfast; it combined two of the greatest things ever. Food and spending time with the love of your life on a gorgeous Florida day doing the thing you dreamed about doing since you were a kid. It was safe to say that Victoria and Cassie were living the dream, not only as a couple but in terms of their careers. Live didn't get any better than that for the two Aussie NXT Divas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: This is the tenth part of Homeless Hell-Raiser and it features Victoria and Cassie on NXT against Bayley and Carmella again, but this time it's on live TV and I have a tweaked gimmick for them. They've got a new finisher for their tag team that I think you'll all like and they're still jazzercising and work out fanatics.**

 **I only own Victoria. Review and Enjoy dudes and dudettes**

"The following contest is a Divas tag team match scheduled for one fall; introducing first, in the ring, they are the team of Victoria McKenzie and Peyton Royce! They are the Aussie Ab Connection!" announced the ring announcer as Victoria and Peyton were both either side of her doing push-ups to boos from the fans. Victoria and Peyton were both wearing their signature tassels and headbands with red shorts, black crop-tops; the tassels for Victoria were red and the headband was black and for Peyton her tassels were black and the headband was red.

While Victoria and Peyton were busying working out, the theme of 'Sawft as a Sin' hit the PA system and the fans went into cheering as loud as they could as the ever popular team of Carmella and Bayley came through the curtain as the two babyfaces bumped hips and headed down the ramp, high-fiving as many fans as they could. "And their opponents, first, from Staten Island, New York, Carmella" the announcer said with a smile as Carmella went over to Bayley's super-fan in the front row and gave her a big hug before saying "You're awesome kid" as 'awws' were heard while Victoria and Cassie did push-ups while pretending to retch and vomit.

"And her tag team partner, from San Jose, California, Bayley!" the fans popped huge as Bayley went over to her main fan and gave her a huge hug before both her _and_ Carmella gave Bayley's #1 fan a double hug as the little girl started to get welled up with tears of joy. As chants of _'Bayley and Carmella Are Gonna Hug You'_ Bayley and Carmella slid into the ring only for Vic and Peyton to charge in and cheap-shot them.

Victoria and Peyton both irish-whipped both Bayley and Carmella off the ropes only for both babyfaces to take down the two Australians with a dual-flying clothesline before Bayley and Carmella both kipped up in perfect unison and mocked the two work-out obsessed Australians by flexing to laughs from the NXT fans. Victoria and Peyton pulled themselves up as Victoria suddenly hit a charging Carmella with a knee strike to the ribs before throwing the blonde through the middle rope and to the floor.

Victoria and Peyton then started to double team Bayley as Victoria scoop slammed Bayley to the mat as Peyton ran off the ropes as Victoria threw her real life girlfriend up in the air as Peyton came crashing down onto Bayley's ribs with a big splash that Victoria helped in making it more impactful. Victoria smirked and did a few squats to boos from the fans before she exited the ring and stood on the apron as Peyton hooked Bayley's leg and went for a cover.

However Bayley kicked out at 2 to cheers from the fans as Peyton sighed and delivered an axe kick to the back of Bayley's head before smirking to the jeering fans and delivering a kick to the back of the seated Bayley before the two heel Australians started to do their signature squats. Peyton smirked and threw Bayley into the turnbuckle and tagged in the taller Victoria, who hopped into the ring, looked at Carmella and performed a series of squats.

"Judging from the look of you, you've never seen the inside of a gym" Victoria laughed as the fans 'oohed' as Carmella narrowed her eyes as the hot-headed blonde tried to get in the ring only for the referee to stop the blonde Diva while Victoria and Peyton took turns double teaming Bayley. Peyton ran in and hit a spinning heel kick to Bayley, before Bayley collapsed to the floor; Victoria smirked and got her real life girlfriend in a suplex hold before suplexing Peyton on top of Bayley's ribs and chest as Peyton quickly rolled to the apron while the taller and younger Victoria kipped up to her feet only to instantly drop down into a series of one-armed push-ups.

"I'm getting in shape! Why are you people hating?! This is why America's so full of fat-asses!" Victoria hypocritically called out despite her huge appetite and ability to eat pretty much anything being something she regularly bragged about on Twitter.

Victoria laughed as she sprang up to her feet and brushed her hands down her defined abs before she span around and strolled over to Bayley before she started to trash-talk "Come on Bayley! Hug me now!" Victoria out-stretched her arms and laughed with Peyton only for Bayley to surprise the tall Aussie with a school-boy rollup to cheers but Victoria kicked out at 2. Victoria pulled herself up and tried to use her long legs to big boot Bayley in the face only for Bayley to duck and dive over to a red-hot Carmella however, Victoria leaped up and came crashing down with a leg-drop right across Bayley's back.

"Stay down!" Victoria snapped out as she kicked a kneeling Bayley right in the ribs before smirking at a steaming mad Carmella; Victoria turned back to Bayley and threw her into the corner with Peyton as the taller Aussie charged in and lifted her leg up to big boot Bayley's head off, however Bayley rolled out the way and Victoria just put on the breaks so she avoided kicking Peyton in the face. However Bayley rolled Victoria up but when Victoria kicked out, Bayley planted both feel into Victoria's butt that caused Victoria's shoulder to go crashing right onto Royce's ribs.

The fans cheered as Bayley finally got the tag in on Carmella as the fans went ballistic with cheers as Carmella dove into the ring and waited until Victoria turned around as she clotheslined the taller Australian down to the mat only for Victoria to pull herself out of the corner. Victoria turned around and got hit with a kick to the ribs before Carmella attempted to go for a kick to the side of Victoria's head only for Victoria to throw Carmella up in the air and catch her as she came back down with a samoan drop.

Victoria hooked the leg of Carmella and went for a win only for Carmella to kick out at 2 to the cheers of the fans as Victoria tugged on her long black hair and seemed to be getting more frustrated as she grabbed Carmella and pulled her up into a wheelbarrow position as Peyton entered the ring and cheap-shotted Bayley to boos before the smaller one of the team leaped up and drove both of her knees right into Carmella's ribs in a Wheelbarrow/Double Knee Gutbuster combination that the two heels dubbed _'The Aus-Abs Crunch'_ as Victoria hooked Carmella's leg for the 3 count.

The fans booed as both Vic and Peyton rolled out the ring and celebrated by the two headband wearing heels flexing their guns and mocking Carmella and Bayley, who had just entered the ring to check on her blonde New York friend as Vic and Peyton had their hands raised in victory as they headed to the back with arrogant smirks on their faces. Hopefully this victory was what they needed to get on a winning streak.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: This is the eleventh chapter of Homeless Hell-Raiser and I wanted to do something a bit different for this one, it's not in the ring and it's just them being cute and adorable with each-other like the girlfriends that they are. As usual I only own Victoria and I hope you guys review and enjoy this piece. I'm sorry it's really short, only 573 words but at the end of the day it's the content that matters right?**

"Come on Cass! I'm hungry!" Victoria whined out in annoyance as she greedily shoved a burger into her face as the 20 year old gluttonous Australian, who was wearing a grey t-shirt that read _'Property of the WWE Performance Centre'_ with black track-pants whereas Cassie had a matching shirt with blue jeans. "You've already eaten 2 burgers on your own!" Cass exclaimed to her girlfriend.

"But I want more" Victoria whined like a child as Cassie groaned and leaned over before patting her girlfriend's seemingly bottomless belly before saying "You're a pig!" as Victoria nodded "Damn right I am but you love me anyway" Victoria grinned as she sucked the burger grease from her fingers as the 20 year old Australian leaned back and held in a burp as Cassie laughed and looked at her girlfriend "So classy and ladylike, babe" Victoria just stuck her tongue out immaturely only for the young woman to lean in and give Cassie a kiss to her cheek.

As the two young women drove down to their Florida abode they were causally chatting about their recent NXT victories and push as Cassie stated with a cheeky grin "Well you're gonna get a healthy supper" as Victoria's eyes comically widened _"Healthy!?_ Bitch, I want unhealthy and fatty junk food!" Victoria huffed playfully annoyed. "I want to get so fat that I'll be a sumo wrestler _and_ a pro wrestler" as Cass laughed and mentioned with a giggle "You're already sumo levels of big and I love you for it" Cass laughed as she pulled their car into their Florida condo that was borderline mansion sized.

Victoria and Cassie exited the car and walked into their mansion with then in the other's arms as Victoria felt Cassie playfully grab her big rump as the taller Australian span round and playfully slapped her girlfriend's hand away from hers. As Victoria jokingly scolded her wife "Pervert!" as she and Cassie entered their home and just took stock of the situation. They were living their dream job as professional wrestlers in the biggest professional wrestling promotion in the world and to sweeten the pot they were in love with the most perfect woman in the world. It was safe to say that life was good for the two beautiful Australians as Victoria smiled and entered the almost mansion sized condo that she and Cass had personalized to match their personalities more.

As Cassie shut the door and turned around, Victoria wrapped her arms around Cassie in a loving embrace as the two lovers hugged the other as tightly as possible to fill the other with warmth, love and appreciation. Cassie and Vic started to put more passion into the kiss as the two girlfriends broke apart as Victoria stroked Cassie's red hair as she whispered in her ear "You know that this is my idea of heaven right? You're the most beautiful woman on this earth; you're everything to me Cass" as Cassie smiled softly and hugged her girlfriend tightly as Cass leaned in and softly kissed Victoria on the lips as Victoria backed up with Cass still lip-locked onto her as Victoria ended up falling backwards over the couch and ended up on her back.

Victoria smiled as she embraced Cass in a loving and a tender hug as the two looked at the other and smiled at how happy the other made them. They were definitely living their perfect life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: This is the twelfth part of Homeless Hell-Raiser and it's long overdue. Plus I kinda wanted to show that as goofy as Vic and Cass are on NXT with their headbands and tassels and squats, push-ups and that sort of thing they're both vicious and meant to be taken seriously in the ring. Sorry I took so long with this and I want to do something with Vic and Cass out of the ring but I just haven't the inspiration; I'm so sorry guys but I hope his makes up for it. I only own Victoria. Hope you guys enjoy this because I haven't uploaded anything for ages and I'm worried I'm rusty, don't forget to comment on what you like and if I'm still any good (not that I was good to begin with)**

"Ladies and gentlemen; my guests at this time, Peyton Royce and Victoria McKenzie" announced the newest NXT backstage interviewer Dasha Fuentes as the Full Sail fans started to boo the young Aussie's, who were both wearing pink and yellow tights with their signature 1980s style headbands and tassels that matched their gear as Dasha said to the two young women "Now girls; with the signings of Asuka from Japan, Bayley as the NXT Women's Champion and it seems like you two have been lost in the shuffle."

"Woah" Peyton said as she held her hands up as she looked to her real life girlfriend "lost in the shuffle?" before she turned back to Dasha "That's your first interview with us and that's what you say to us? Do you know who we are?" Peyton asked as Victoria chimed in with "Listen Dasha, first of all, are you one of Santa's reindeers? Do you have a brother called Blitzen? How about you show us some respect okay…I don't see you getting in the ring!" Victoria snapped as the two head-band wearing Aussie's seemed more angry than normal as if Dasha's comments had hit them more than they wanted to show.

Peyton nodded and took the mic and glared at Dasha "In fact; how about we show Dasha how lost in the shuffle we are after we bash her brains in" as Vic grinned and said "I think that's a great idea Peyton" as the two Aussie's both advanced towards Dasha as the fans' jeers started to get louder and louder. However before the two Australians could do anything, they both stopped in their tracks as their eyes widened as the camera panned over to reveal a smiling Asuka standing behind Dasha. "Oh…Victoria" Asuka smiled in Broken English as Victoria and Asuka, who had seen what the former Kana had done to Dana Brooke at NXT Takeover: Respect. "Are you two going to do something?" as Victoria snapped out "Yeah we were going to-" but Peyton cut her real life girlfriend off by covering her hand with her mouth as she said "Leave! Victoria's going to get ready to destroy you next!" as Peyton pulled Victoria off screen as Dasha smiled at a smirking Asuka as NXT cut to commercial.

NXT returned from commercial to see Victoria McKenzie, with her head-band on and with Peyton Royce by her side, in the ring, doing squats and jumping jacks to the jeers from the fans as it was announced "The following divas match is set for one fall; introducing first, in the ring, from Newcastle, Australia, being accompanied by Peyton Royce, she is, Victoria McKenzie!" The fans booed and jeered while chanting _**"Asuka's Gonna Kill You!"**_ at Victoria and Peyton that caused Peyton to cover her real life girlfriend's ears as Peyton called out to the booing fans "No she isn't! We have head-bands and tassels! We win automatically so there!"

Suddenly the opening chords of 'The Future' hit the Full Sail PA System as the fans cheered as one of the most popular and impressive newcomers to NXT in Asuka made her way down to the ring as she took her signature mask off and smiled as she strutted down to the ring with her signature entrance coat as she was announced "And her opponent, from Osaka, Japan, this is Asuka!" as Asuka stepped up the steel steps and into the ring to a loud cheer as the person who demolished Dana Brooke at NXT Takeover: Respect; however, after Asuka played to the crowd, the second that Asuka turned around, she was greeted with a Victoria McKenzie big boot right to the face, Victoria going for one of her signature moves right off the bat as she tried to get the pin on the former Kana when she was still dazed from the big boot; It was clear that the Full Sail fans didn't like Victoria's cheap-shotting tactics but it was also clear that Victoria and Peyton couldn't give a damn.

"Come on, you stupid zebra!" Victoria screamed as she hooked Asuka's leg to cover her as she insulted the referee before the official got into position but before he could count the 3 as Asuka kicked out at 2 as Victoria pulled herself up and screamed right at Asuka "You say you're the future?! I don't think so mate!" as she smirked and picked Asuka up and used her strength to lift Asuka up for a stalling vertical suplex as Victoria held up Asuka for an insanely long amount of time to boos but impressed sounds from the fans. "You're not the future! We are!" Victoria screamed at Asuka before she finally dropped Asuka with an impressive and powerful vertical suplex that dropped Asuka hard onto her lower back as Peyton was on the outside laughing and encouraging her tag team partner and fellow Australian. Victoria floated over on the suplex and covered Asuka only for the Osaka sensation to kick out at two but as soon as Asuka kicked out, Victoria went right back to the arm, grabbing a hold of it and not giving Asuka a chance to build momentum as she looked on an arm wrench as the 20 year old girlfriend of Peyton delivered a series of kicks and knees to the arm as she continued to work over Asuka's arm as the fans clapped and tried to get Asuka back into the match.

"Shut up!" Victoria screamed out angrily as Peyton called out "Don't get frustrated Vic! Don't listen to these haters!" as Victoria listened to what her fellow headband wearing tag team partner was saying as Victoria trash-talked "Oh, you want to try and kill me!? I don't think so mate!" as Victoria was suddenly elbowed in the ribs by Asuka as the long legged McKenzie staggered back and winced as Asuka swung at the younger woman with a stiff kick only for Victoria to catch the leg and laugh "Ha! You missed!" as Asuka just smirked and swung her other leg around and caught Victoria into an armbar to cheers as Victoria screamed in pain "Peyton! Help!" as Peyton had no idea what do to considering the ref was in perfect position to spot her attempting any illegal tactics as Victoria used her strength advantage over the smaller Asuka to scramble to get her long legs on the bottom rope so Asuka had to break the hold. Victoria pulled herself up and turned around to see Asuka as Victoria's eyes widened as did Peyton's. The head-band wearing Aussie's looked like they had seen a ghost as that same creepy smile formed on Asuka's face; Victoria tried to cheap-shot the smiling Asuka with a big kick only for Asuka to catch Victoria's foot and launch the young woman over with an insane Capture Suplex that nearly drove Victoria through the mat.

Asuka went to pin Victoria only for the taller young woman to use her strength to kick out before the three count as Peyton breathed a sigh of relief at her tag team partner kicking out against Asuka; The chants from the fans in favour of Asuka weren't doing Victoria or Peyton any favours. Asuka flashed Peyton that same terrifying grin as she picked her real life girlfriend up by her long black hair but was getting too distracted with taunting Peyton as Victoria elbowed Asuka in the ribs to boos as Victoria charged at Asuka and went for her KO big boot only for Asuka to duck as Victoria's long leg got hung up on the top rope as Victoria screamed in a terrified panic "Peyton! Help me!" as Peyton did just that; deciding to cut their losses, she grabbed Victoria's leg and pulled her out of the ring under the bottom rope to loud boos from the NXT fans. The taller Victoria comically hid behind Peyton and seemed legitimately terrified of Asuka as the lanky McKenzie screeched out "I'm scared Peyton! I want my mummy!" as Peyton seemed just as scared of Asuka as Victoria was as Victoria hugged Peyton to loud boos before Peyton placed her hands on Victoria's shoulders and said "It's okay baby; you can beat her honey; go on!" Peyton encouraged as Victoria nodded and slid into the ring to face Asuka again as the taller and younger Victoria slid into the ring and charged at Asuka with a clothesline only for the veteran to duck under the lankier Aussie and slap on the Crossface Chickenwing that she dubbed The Asuka Lock.

" _ **PEYTON! HELP ME!"**_ Victoria screamed out hysterically as she tapped out while Peyton slid into the ring and kicked Asuka in the head to loud boos from the Full Sail fans before pulling her tag team partner up but Victoria was out on her feet and completely unaware of where she was as Peyton propped her real life girlfriend up and the two made their way to the outside of the ring as Peyton helped Victoria through the ropes, however she felt a pang of dread hit over her as her eyes widened when she heard the fans pop, even with her back to her, Peyton knew that Asuka had the sadistic smile on her face and before Peyton knew it she was grabbed from behind and slapped in the Asuka Lock by Asuka and, unfortunately for Peyton, Victoria was still on dream street thanks to the first Asuka Lock as Peyton screamed in intense pain as she felt Asuka crank the pressure on before she finally let go of the hold and allowed Peyton to fall out of the ring through the bottom rope as both Victoria and Peyton were on the outside of the ring with Peyton in pain on the floor and Victoria against the barricade in a seated position trying to stop the room from spinning.

It was clear that Victoria and Peyton were in over their heads and they both paid the price when they couldn't back up the trash-talk that they brought against Asuka; but it was also clear that Victoria and Peyton weren't going to be done with Asuka by a long shot but they weren't stupid and knew to keep their distance from her for a good, long while.


End file.
